No puede ser tan malo
by CreadrDiluciones
Summary: Cada vez que se juntan causan un alboro destructivo por ello el director decidio que deberian estar juntos el mayor tiempo para que se conocieran y fueran tolerables al otro pero no todo siempre puede salir bien pero tampoco puede ser tan malo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola le entrego mi primer fic :3

En el patio de aquel gigante instituto donde los alumnos se quedaban en habitaciones designadas y compartían por su año completo estaba sentado un joven de cabello negro y sus amigos conversando.

-Zoro, Sanji y yo estamos en el mismo salón-Dijo Luffy el joven que estaba recostado bebiendo un zumo, Zoro un joven de cabellos verdes estaba dormitando y Sanji un chico rubio miraba a sus al derredores

-Brook y yo quedamos en el mismo-Anuncio un joven de cabello azul llamado Franky y un chico afro-¿Quedaron juntos?-

-Si al menos nadie quedo solo-Dijo Chopper un joven de cabello castaño

-Pero será aburrido sin Luffy-Comento Usopp de cabellos negro

-Si al director no hubiese construido este edificio no estaríamos separados por tantos estudiantes que fueron recibidos-Comento Luffy

-Luffy tu mejor amiga volvió este año nuevamente-Hablo Sanji mientras señala a una chica de cabello naranja junto a sus amiguitas

-Esa chica…¿Luffy nunca le piensas hablar y que no terminen peleando?-Pregunto Usopp

-Ella es la que siempre me ofende-Defendió Luffy

-Son novios son novios-Cantaron Usopp y Chopper, una sola mirada de Luffy les hizo callar

-Bueno este año es el ultimo, creo que iré a hablar con ella si me comienza a gritar no are ningún esfuerzo por llevarme bien con ella-Dijo Luffy levantándose y yendo donde ella mientras el caminaba medio dormido no noto que una chica llevaba zumo en una jarra chocando con ella haciendo que mojara a Nami completamente la ramera

-Lo siento fue mi culpa, yo me disculpo con Nami-Dijo Luffy mirando a la chica con mirada asesina fijamente hacia el, notando que se translucía la polera, el moreno se saco su ramera-Fue mi culpa Nami…me distraje y te vi, ten mi polera se ve mucho-

-Siempre pasan cosas raras contigo, hoy no quiero pelear en fin me arruinaste la mañana de todos modos-Dijo Nami y su amigas aun estaban a espalda de ellos, la mujer noto que había un jarrón con mucho agua le tomo y se lo tiro al moreno

-¿Pero que…?-Dijo mientras corría a una mesa con muchos vasos y ambos se tiraban lo que estaba a su alcance

-¡Guerra de objetos!-Grito una persona todo lo que había a su alrededor en especial un puesto de zumos y comida que estaba a mitad del campus se vio afectada

-¡YA BASTA!-Grito el inspector que detuvo a todos-¡Quien comenzó con esto!-

-Señor de repente todos comenzamos a tirar todo lo que estaba cerca nadie fue…-No pudo continuar Usopp

-¡Silencio!-Grito y miro a todos-¡Decidme ahora o todos estarán castigados!-

-Yo comencé con esto-Dijo Luffy que estaba con el torso al descubierto

-A la oficina de inmediato, sabe que aquí debe estar más cubierto señor Monkey-Dijo el inspector y Luffy le seguía

-Yo también soy responsable-Anuncio Nami mientras se les acercaba

-Sabía que ustedes no podían estar juntos sin hacer un escándalo-Dijo caminando

-Te castigaran, hubieses guardado silencio-Dijo Luffy

-No podría yo te devolví la mano en mala manera-Dijo Nami mirándole y el moreno le dedico una gran sonrisa, al entrar a la oficina se sentaron a esperar lo que dijeran

-Ustedes aprenderán a convivir juntos sin ser un peligro para la sociedad-Comento el inspector-Hace un día hablamos sobre ustedes quienes cada vez que se ven causan un alboroto junto a sus respectivos amigos acordamos que si reinciden en una ocasión mas serán ubicados en el mismo apartamento, horarios que pasen las 24 horas del día tal vez se acostumbren al otro y no perjudiquen la vida de los demás estudiantes-

-¡Que!-Exclamaron sorprendidos ambos

-Los trabajos y tareas desde ahora en adelante lo harán juntos y si reinciden una vez mas 24 horas juntos por el resto del año o asta que su comportamiento cambie, ahora limpien el desorden que tienen en el campus-Dijo mientras los jóvenes se marchaban

-Entonces será mejor que nos llevemos mejor-Dijo Luffy mientras caminaban por los pasillos

-Eso creo bueno, un gusto conocerte me llamo Nami-Dijo la chica dándole la mano

-Luffy el gusto es mío-Dijo apretándole la mano y sonriéndole-¿Amigos?

-Por supuesto que tan malo puede ser-Dijo Nami mientras continuaban caminando y notaron que el campus estaba completamente desordenado, ambos sonrieron comenzaron ordenar y limpiar

-Listo-Dijo Luffy tumbándose al pasto

-Volveré al salón nos vemos-Anuncio la mujer para girarse para marcharse

-No eres tan bruja como pense-Susurro Luffy cosa que fue oida por la mujer

-Eres un completo infantil-Respondio Nami

-¡No soy infantil, tirana!-Dijo Luffy y ambos se miraron con desprecio

-Eres tan…me enfermo estando contigo-

-¡Eres la única chica de la cual no tengo interés ni un poco!-

-¡No saldría contigo ni que fueras el único sobre la tierra!-

-Ustedes vuelvan a sus salones-Dijo un profesor de cabello rojizo ambos jóvenes caminaron hacia su salón al entrar todos le quedaron mirando ambos se fueron con sus amigos

-¿Qué te dijeron?-Le pregunto Zoro

-Si provocamos otro alboroto debemos estar las 24 horas juntos incluye habitación-Comento Luffy

-Que suerte tendrás, Nami es bastante popular aquí-Comento Franky

-No te atrevas a hacerle algo a Nami o te castrare-Dijo Sanji mirándole

-Are lo que sea necesaria necesario para que no tenga que convivir con ella-Dijo Luffy-Además Sanji, es atractiva pero no es mi tipo-

-Buenas tardes chicos, hoy les entregare las bases para un proyecto que será el 20% de su promedio, en parejas tendrán un plazo de un mes-Dijo el profesor-Luffy y Nami fuimos informados que por su destructivo comportamiento serán pareja en todos los proyectos-

-¿Son pareja?-Pregunto un chico de la clase

-¡NO!-Dijeron ambos-¡Me niego!-

-Hablen con el director si quieres son ordenes de mayor grado-Dijo el profesor

En el receso

-Nami no puede ser tan malo trabajar con el-Dijo una chica de cabello azabache

-Se dedica a jugar o a cualquier tontería-Dijo Nami-Es muy infantil para tolerarlo-

-Lo importante ahora es que no te metas en ningún problema, evita pelear con el –Dijo Vivi una chica de cabello azul-Y por ningún motivo demuestres debilidad no te enamores del-

-El es muy idiota para además no-Respondió Nami mirándole

-Estarás suficiente tiempo con el como para conocerlo-Dijo Robin

-Muchos chicos quieren estar conmigo el seria el ultimo en el que me fijaría, además dijo que yo no era su tipo-Dijo Nami y noto que Luffy caminaba con sus amigos a donde ella, la expectación de todos se fue hacia ellos

-Law escuchaste los comentarios, Luffy y Nami estarán mucho tiempos juntos por la decisión del director –Dijo un chico de cabellos blanco-Mira ahora Luffy va hacia ella-

-Nami es mi amiga no dejare que Luffy me quite la oportunidad que tengo con ella-Dijo Law caminando hacia ella y sentándose al lado con ella abrasándola-Hola Nami, chicas…y chicos-

-Como tenemos que hacer el trabajo junto luego de laboratorio nos vamos a la biblioteca-Dijo Luffy mirando a Nami a los ojos

-Si le haces daño a mi amiga te daré una paliza-Amenazo Law cosa que molesto a Zoro

-Tu y cuantos mas cobardemente atacaran a una sola persona-Comento Zoro hablo y los amigos de Law de acercaron desafiando

-Escúchame nosotros no somos cobardes-Jean Bart: mientras se acercaba fieramente a Zoro

-Ya basta, la decisión de trabajar juntos fue la del director Law y no te preocupes a diferencia de ti jamás dañaría a una mujer-Dijo Luffy para irse junto sus amigos

-¿No te agrada Luffy?-Le pregunto Nami

-Tengo mis motivos, si el te hace algo me dices y yo hablare con el-Dijo Law mientras se marchaba a su salón

-No comprendo que pasa con estos chicos-Murmuro Vivi

Después de clases

-¿Vamos a buscar información?-Le dijo Nami a Luffy mientras que ordenaban sus cosas

-Nos toco Egipto ¿Verdad?-Pregunto el moreno mientras se acercaba a ella

-Nami nosotras nos vamos al departamento cuando acabes nos llamas, adiós Luffy y chicos-Hablo Robin mientras se despedían de ellos

-Nosotros también nos vamos-Dijo Sanji despidiéndose-¡Espérenos chicas!-

-Si es Egipto, maqueta, comida, manejo total del tema –Dijo Nami pasando a botar un libro

-Barbara Wood, ¿Te gusta leer?-Pregunto Luffy recogiendo el librp para leer la portada "Tierra sagrada"

-Si cuando tengo tiempo-

-No eres para nada tranquila pero te gusta leer, eres muy interesante-

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar por un tiempo sin pelear en estos 4 años-

-Shi shi shi-Rio Luffy

-Vámonos –Dijo Nami mientras comenzaba caminar sin decir ninguna palabra hasta llegar a la biblioteca y fueron en busca de libros, Nami busco una escalera para ir viendo los libros más altos

-Nami te ayudo con la escalera te podrías caer-Dijo Luffy mientras la chica estaba concentrada

-Luffy déjame leer en paz ten este libro-Dijo dejando caer un libro en el momento unos chicos pasaron corriendo pasando a mover la escalera haciendo a Nami perder el equilibrio y cayendo

-¡Nami!-Exclamo Luffy yendo rápidamente para tratar de alcanzarle cosa que consiguió tomándole al estilo nupcial-¿Estas bien?-

-Si gracias-Respondió Nami el moreno le dejo en el suelo y se quedaron cerca por unos momentos-Bueno comencemos a buscar información-

-Mande –Dijo Luffy avanzando hacia el escritorio buscaron por varias horas información útil. Luffy se quedo dormido y Nami lo noto quedándosele viendo fijamente

-Luffy ya son las 7 de la noche despierta-Dijo moviéndole suavemente el moreno dormía profundamente como un niño pequeño, Nami imito la posición del moreno por unos minutos hasta que este abrió los ojos

-Hola-Susurro mientras sonreía

-Dormías como un niño pequeño-

-Shi shi shi ¿Ya es tarde?-

-Son las 7 y algo mas es hora de irnos-Dijo Nami levantándose y dejando los libros con una señora de edad para utilizarlos mañana al salir estaba muy fresco el aire

-Esta atardeciendo…¿Tienes tiempo? –Pregunto Luffy a Nami

-Si ¿Para que?-

-Ven conmigo esto te encantara-Dijo sonriendo Nami solo se le quedo mirando con cierta desconfianza -¿Vamos? soy hombre de confiar-

-No lo se me es raro que me hables con tanta confianza-Dijo Nami bajando la vista

-Para mi también pero yo no me he olvidado que te conocía de antes-

-Te agradezco que me salvaras aquella vez, me disculpo por todos estos años que-

-No es tu culpa han pasado muchas cosas que nos distanciaron y por las cuales peleamos constantemente, vienes o no Nami –

-De ningu-Pero Luffy le tomo su bolso y corrió-Espera Luffy-

-No me gustan los no de respuesta -

-Eso no es motivo-

-Vamos Nami falta poco-

-Poco para darte una paliza cuando te alcance por quitarle un bolso a una chica-

En otro lugar cerca de hay

-A entrenar-Dijo Zoro mientras se quitaba la ramera y comenzaba a practicar con una espada de bambú-

-¿Entonces tu eres el chico que siempre veo aquí?-hablo una mujer de pelo azabache

-Robin siempre te veo leyendo creí que siempre ignorabas mi entrenamiento

-Como siempre vienes cuando esta anocheciendo no puedo arriesgarme a hablarle a un hombre que no conocía-

-Excelente punto bueno Robin el tiempo es oro-

-Hablamos pronto-Dijo Robin y noto a sus amigos corriendo-Parecen como si siempre estuvieron juntos-

-De que hablas-Dijo Zoro mientras miraba donde la moren le señalaba-Ven a los arbustos para que no nos vean-

-Ya llegamos a la laguna este lugar es hermoso-Dijo Luffy parando en seco

-Realmente lo es-El celular de Nami comenzó a sonar-¿Diga?

-Law pregunta por ti…¿Dónde estas?-Hablo Vivi

-Voy para allá-Respondió colgando-Debo irme Law me esta buscando-

-¿El es tu novio?-

-Amigos con derechos por tener un nombre para nuestra relación-

-Vamos o se enojara ten tu bolso-Dijo Luffy con una voz indiferente

-¿Te molestaste?-

-Para nada es solo que…olvídalo –Dijo caminando la chica solo camino con el hasta llegar al campus y Law les vio que venían del bosque acercándose desafiante ante Luffy

-Te advertí-Dijo Law empujando a Luffy

-No le he dañado-

-No te acerques mucho a ella-

-¿O que?-

-Te moleré a golpes-

-Ya basta chicos-Dijo Nami pero ellos se continuaban mirando con desprecio

-Nami no es tuya como para que protejas tanto ni llevan una relación, es libre de hacer lo que les plazca-Dijo Luffy y se acerco a Nami abrazándole –Prefiero conquistar a Nami y no dejarla con alguien como tu -


	2. Los problemas de ser amigos

Disfruten

Law le miro con desprecio a Luffy solamente de acerco para sujetar a Nami del brazo al mismo instante que el moreno

-Suéltala Monkey-Hablo Law mientras que Nami no entendía que pasaba por la mente de aquellos hombres-Nami y tú jamás se han hablado y llevado bien en estos años además -

-¡Ya basta soltadme!...debo irme-Grito la mujer alterada mientras caminaba hacia los departamentos dejando a ambos jóvenes desconcertado

-¿Por qué crees que no la conquistaría?-Pregunto Luffy mirando a la mujer perderse en las murallas

-Por que se que ella no es tu tipo ni tu la de ella-

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Nami para mi es muy especial no la dejare tan fácilmente….además ¿Quién la conoce mas?-Dijo Law mientras caminaba golpeando el hombro del moreno-Nami no es fácil…-

-Veremos quien es el más machito desde ahora en adelante…supongamos que "un incidente sucede que nos involucre a ambos" entonces ni tu ni nadie podrá impedir que suceda algo entre nosotros-Hablo el moreno sonriendo-Buenas noches…-

-¿Qué le sucede a estos hombres?-Hablo a si misma Nami mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de música entrando-Menudos días-

-¿Entonces tengo que conquistarle?-Se pregunto Luffy mientras caminaba por los pasillos-Ni siquiera me atrae pero por Law -

-_Mi madre postiza me enseño a tocar piano es el único instrumento el cual me puede consolar y calmar-_Pensaba Nami mientras tocaba una delicada canción

-Ese sonido es…-Susurro Luffy mientras se acercaba al sonido y abrió lentamente la puerta para ver la silueta de una mujer tocando, sorprendido sonrío para el-¿Quién será?-

-Luffy…-Dijo una voz femenina detrás del

-Ehh hola Hancock ¿Cómo estas?-Pregunto el moreno poniendo su atención en la chica de piel blanca

-Bien, ¿Es verdad que tu y Nami están juntos?-

-Bueno si pero por los trabajos, ¿Qué haces a esta hora afuera?-

-Caminaba la hora de queda es a las 10 p.m-

-Oh claro lo olvidaba-

-¿Qué haces aquí Luffy?-

-Pues escuche un ruido y quería ver quien era pero no hay nadie, vamos por algo de comida me muero de hambre-Dijo sonriendo mientras caminaba

Al otro día

-¿Como te fue ayer Nami?-Pregunto Robin

-Bien lo siento si llegue muy tarde-Respondió esta

-¿Te quedaste con Law?-Pregunto Vivi

-No-

-¿Y con Luffy?-

-Tampoco, déjense ya de tonterías vamos al salón o llegaremos tarde-Dijo Nami mientras se terminaba de arreglar junto con sus amigas

En el salón

-¿Conquistarla?-Pregunto Zoro a Luffy-No te has llevado bien con ella ni siquiera te importaba dime ¿ayer paso algo?-

-No y ¿Pero por que no además es conveniente?-

-Claro… ¿Conveniente?-

-A si es ella es importante hija de un gran empresario de banco-

-¿Podrías?-

-Zoro se que podré además estaré mas con ella…-

-Estoy seguro que algo mas tienes, te apoyo si necesitas ayuda ya sabes-Dijo Zoro a Luffy que le dio un golpe en el pecho

-Gracias –Dijo Luffy mientras notaba a las chicas entrar al salón seguido por el profesor escribió un papel a Sanji entregándoselo –_Necesito ayuda con alguien-_

-_¿Para que, acaso te interesa alguna chica?_-

-_Claro en el receso hablamos-_

-Luffy venga a resolver esta ecuación –Dijo el maestro mientras le miraba

En el receso

-Te ayudare, ¿Qué tipo de chica es?-pregunto Sanji

-No es una común es fuerte, decidida, enojona, pelea muy bien sin embargo a veces la noto delicada, muy fragil pero tiene una pésima imagen mía -Dijo Luffy

-Ya veo primero debes cambiar el punto de vista que tiene de ti y que no te vea como un inbecil–Dijo Sanji y Zoro río

-Mira quien lo dice-Hablo el peliverde sonriente y sus amigos entraban en el salón

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Franky

-Luffy le pidió a Sanji que le ayudara con una chica–Comento Zoro y sus amigos se largaron a reir

-Oe Luffy, ¿Estas seguro que quieres a Sanji de maestro?-Pregunto Chopper

-Chopper cuando he fallado para ligarme a una chica-Dijo arrogante

-Si pero las chicas ya saben como eres -Dijo Zoro

-Bueno Luffy como te dije mantiene conversaciones interesantes deja que ella hable todo lo que quieras no te demuestres aburrido, no hablar cosas estupidas que le incomoden, mantener las cosas interesantes esa es una parte después demuéstrate interesado en ella, pregúntale como le va, que hace, pregúntale cosas a ella que sean útiles para ti que le gusta, que no, conócele totalmente mientras aun estés en esta parte no intentes nada apresurado o en otras palabras no le beses ni te pases de listo esto es en el caso si quieres ser su amigo para dar el paso siguiente-Dijo Sanji

-Es mejor que te lleves su amistad ella confiara en ti y serás su protector, su héroe en otras palabras pero supongo que ¿Ya sabias eso? –Dijo Zoro

-La verdad que si ya sabia, no soy tan estupido –Dijo algo molesto el moreno-Por cierto Brook, ¿En tu club de música cuantas chicas hay pianistas?-

-Ehh…en mi club hay 3-Respondió Brook

-¿Vamos al patio?-Pregunto al grupo general estos caminaron

En el patio

-Hola Nami ¿Cómo estas?-Saludo Law besándole la mejilla –Hola chicas-

-Bien-Respondió esta y Law se sentó al lado de ella

-Oi Nami vamos a comprar al casino-Dijo Vivi caminando con Robin dejándolos solos

-¡Hola chicas!-Grito Luffy mientras se acercaba sonriendo

-Hola chicos-Respondieron ambas mientras se saludaban

-Tan bellas como siempre hermosas damas-Dijo Sanji mientras les regalaba unas rosas

-¿Dónde van?-Pregunto Franky

-A comprar unos refrescos –Dijo Robin

-Vamos, yo tengo sed-Dijo sonriendo Luffy-¿Y Nami?

-Esta con Law conversando ya sabes ellos dos…pasa algo-Dijo Vivi pero antes de terminar el moreno camino hacia el patio

-¿Y eso…?-Se preguntaron todos, Zoro y Robin sonrieron

-Vamos por los refrescos-Dijo Zoro para cambiar el tema-_Luffy no hagas un escándalo_-

En el patio

-¿Te gustaría ir al cine conmigo?-Pregunto Law mirándole a los ojos a Nami muy cerca ya que estaban sentados cerca de una pileta

-¿Hoy?-Dijo algo nerviosa el joven asintió

-Hoy es viernes podemos salir y hasta las 12 de las noche, entonces-

-Claro vamos, ¿A que hora?-

-A las 8 de la tarde, ¿Qué te parece?-Dijo el chico y le tomo la mano a Nami

-Hola Nami…-Dijo el moreno sentándose en medio de ambos-…Law-

-Podrías ser más educado estaba conversando-

-Después de clases vamos a mi dormitorio ya que me conseguí información y libros-Dijo ignorando el comentario del

-Claro entonces avanzaremos en ese proyecto pero después saldré con Law-Hablo la mujer pelinaranja y Luffy miro extrañado

-A si es le pedí a Nami una cita-Dijo Law

-Enserio, Nami felicidades –Dijeron las chicas abrazando a Nami y Luffy miraba

-Ten tu refresco-Le dijo Zoro lanzándole y le sonrío

-Gracias…-Dijo abriendo y mojando "Accidentalmente a Law" –Lo siento Zoro jugaste mucho con eso para que explotara…shi shi shi-

-¡Eres un idiota!-Grito Law empujando a Luffy a la pileta, todos se quedaron expectantes

-¡Luffy!-Grito Nami al ver que el chico no salía del agua, los amigos de Law se acercaban, Zoro salto a la pileta y saco a un Luffy inconciente de ella

-¡Eres un idiota fue solo una broma!-Dijo Zoro mientras lo miraba desafiantemente y Sanji se acercaba para ayudar a levantar al moreno

-¡Idiota!-Dijo Ussop para darle l a espalda y empujándolo con el hombro

-Ya sabes como es Luffy no era para que te lo tomaras tan enserio-Dijo Nami y camino hacia la enfermería

Después

-Demonios…como odio el agua-Murmuro Luffy para levantarse y noto que estaba en su cama sintió tocar la puerta-Pase…-

-Que bueno que despertaste, ¿Te sientes bien?-Pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba a el

-Si pero…¿Por qué estas aquí? No es por ser descortés es solo-

-Tranquilo, Zoro me dijo que te entregara esto-Dijo entregándole una carta

-_Supongo que Nami te cuidara hasta que despiertes no dejes pasar esta oportunidad además están solos hasta la noche ya que tenemos nuestros proyecto y otra cosa nos juntamos a las 10 p.m en el bar…Zoro _-

-¿Qué dice?-Pregunto Nami mientras se acercaba mas a el

-Que ellos se fueron a sus respectivos proyectos y que yo no perdiera el tiempo…tiempo para continuar el proyecto-

-Si ellos me dijeron que te cuidara mientras y después eso…a pesar de ser chicos no tienen tan desordenado aquí-

-Bueno casi nunca estamos aquí shi shi shi…¿Qué paso con Law?-

-Se paso de la raya contigo, el no es como tu no tolera muchas bromas no es amigable-

-¿Aun saldrás con el?-

-Si…tal vez que me diera una oportunidad de que alguien cuide de mi seria bueno-

-Tu eres fuerte y decidida…creí que no te gustaba eso-

-No conoces tanto de mi…Luffy eso pasa-

-Entonces conozcámonos ahora Nami-Dijo sonriéndole y Nami le devolvió la sonrisa-¿Qué piensas de mí…?-

-Que eres un tipo infantil, algo idiota, divertido, si no tienes que esforzaste no mueves ningún dedo, te da lo mismo la escuela y eso debe ser por algo, eres muy sencillo y amigable eso es muy bueno-Hablo Nami-¿Y tu de mi?-

-Eres a veces tirana, lo único que parece interesarte es el dinero, pareces no preocuparte de otras cosas que no sea tu objetivo y personas cercanas pero aun así eres una mujer bastante interesante a la que me gustaría conocer por que ya no tengo la misma perspectiva que antes-Dijo Luffy y ambos se quedaron en silencio

En la noche

-¿Vamos?-Pregunto Law mientras miraba a Nami que estaba vestida elegantemente

-Si-Dijo Nami

-Perdona lo de Luffy… ¿desde cuando te interesa el?-Le pregunto Law

-Es un chico interesante de conocer y como trabajo con el debe de preocuparme…es solo eso-Respondió Nami

-Claro…-Murmuro Law no muy convencido avanzando hacia fuera junto a Nami

-Entonces ahora somos amigos la seguridad de mis amigos es importante debo seguirte…Nami-Dijo el moreno que estaba mirándoles desde un árbol

Gracias kurinchi, ashira23 y Monkey. por su apoyo y demás lectores


End file.
